


Rabbit troubles

by Bagel_Statue



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Blenders, Bunnies, Cuddling, Homosexual relationship, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Rabbits, Sandwiches, there's something seriously wrong with sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_Statue/pseuds/Bagel_Statue





	Rabbit troubles

If Jonathan wanted a rabbit, he would have asked for one. But Sock didn't exactly ask permission before he bought pets. He never had. If Jonathan remembered correctly, Sock had undeniably came home with at _least_ three squirrels, two stray dogs, and a cat. Oh, and a few snails and frogs he made friends with when he wandered down to the marsh near Jonathan's house. But those didn't last long. None of his pets did.

"Johnny boy, I know I've had a few, er, screw-ups with our other pets." Sock gave Jonathan a dorky smile as he sat on his boyfriend's bed, crossing his legs and cradling the snowy white rabbit in his palms. "But-" 

"I don't want to hear it." Jonathan cut off, blue eyes meeting green. "You've literally _killed every single animal you've brought home."_

Jonathan sighed, running his pale fingers through his blond hair, not bothering to look at the heartbroken pout that was probably on Sock's face. Every single time his boyfriend brought a random animal home, it would be dead within the next week, either stabbed repeatedly with a kitchen knife or choked to death with a plastic bag, sometimes a shoelace. The teen knew that Sock couldn't necessarily control his urges that well, but did he have to bring innocent animals home when he knew this would inevitably happen? 

"Look," Jonathan began, catching Sock's eye once more, and immediately felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. Sock's eyes were welled up with tears, his hat slipping off of his head to reveal his wild brown hair, the poor rabbit held to his chest.

"...Look," Jonathan said again, frowning, "we can keep the rabbit-"

"We CAN?" Sock cut Jonathan off, leaping to his feet and burrowing a wet kiss on the other's white cheek. Jonathan groaned, opening his mouth to finish his sentence, but Sock was already chattering away about buying rabbit food and a suitable cage. Jonathan found himself sighing, ultimately deciding to just keep a sharp eye on the rabbit. 

A day later, Jonathan closed the door to his apartment, his backpack slung over his shoulder. "College is ruining my life..." The teen sighed lamely, letting his tattered bag drop to the floor as he wandered into the kitchen for a sandwich. He paused mid-journey, blinking as he heard a loud, angry whirring sound coming from his destination. Quickly, he paced toward the noise.

"S-SOCK?!" 

The blonde's blue eyes were immediately filled with the sight of Sock holding the rabbit above a blender by it's ears, his green eyes filled with excitement as the rabbit kicked and struggled to break free. Upon hearing his name, Sock whipped his head behind his shoulder, his carnivorous smile fading to an open-mouthed look of surprise. 

"JONATHAN!" Sock shouted over the deadly screeching of the blender, "You weren't supposed to be home for an hour!"

"Sock! What the hell are you DOING?!" Seriously, it hadn't even been two days and Sock was already trying to murder the very pet he had proclaimed his undying commitment to just yesterday? He had even named it Snoopleboop for pete's sake!

"Sock, just turn the blender off." Jonathan tested slowly, taking a step forward. Snoopleboop was still kicking and squirming above the blades of death that were spinning hungrily just inches below him, but Sock wasn't showing any signs of backing down yet. 

"You don't understand me, Jonathan!" Sock shouted above the whirring, his hand clenched painfully on Snoopleboop's ears. "I need to do this!"

Jonathan stared at his demented boyfriend in exasperation. He loved Sock, he really did, but he worried about his sanity sometimes. 

"Why? I thought you loved that thing!" He cried, raising his arms above his head. Sock frowned and looked back at the rabbit. 

"But-"

"SOCK! Look at what you're doing! This is crazy!" Jonathan yelled, his eyes wide at his lover. "Please just put the rabbit- er, Snoopleboop down, and we can go cuddle or something, okay?" Jonathan knew cuddling was one of Sock's favorite activities. It made him wonder how an affectionate little guy like Sock could cruelly murder innocent bunnies. 

There was a few moments silence before Sock sighed in a defeated tone, mumbling an, "okay," before dropping the rabbit into the blender. 

"NO!" Jonathan cried, reaching an arm out to stop Sock. But it was too late, the rabbit was falling into the blender of death. Jonathan moaned in shock.

Sock merely blinked at his boyfriend. "What?" 

Jonathan blinked back, looking into the blender. The blender was off, and Snoopleboop was staring out of the glass, just fine. "How did you..? Jonathan began, his voice fading out. 

"I turned the blender off before I dropped him in, silly." Sock gave the blonde a dorky smile, getting on his tiptoes to kiss Jonathan's cheek. "Didn't scare ya, did I?"

Jonathan gave his little boyfriend a look of aggravation, his cheeks paler than before. 

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Sock teased, giggling as he pulled away and started toward the bedroom, glancing behind his shoulder with a smirk, "You promised me cuddles." 

Jonathan glowered at Sock before freeing Snoopleboop from his glass prison, gently picking the animal up and setting him down in his cage, proceeding to follow Sock.

Sock wrapped himself around the blonde as soon as he joined him on the bed, smiling as though nothing had happened. Jonathan sighed, pulled the other close, and kissed the top of his head. Sock snuggled his face into Jon's warm neck in response, looping a leg around his boyfriend's waist. 

It didn't take long for Jonathan to fall asleep after that. He was exhausted with today's activities, and he had a lot of homework to do in the morning. 

And they were going to put that rabbit back outside if it was the last thing Jonathan did.


End file.
